x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men
The X-Men are a team that was created by Charles Xavier to help fight the good fight. They are based in Bayville, New York City. Early Life The X-men was fonded by Professor Charles Xavier possibly in 2000. Scott Summers was the first student to begin living at the mansion followed by Jean Grey. It is unknown when Ororo Monrow, & Logan began teaching, but it was mentioned in the beginning that Charles, and Logan are long-time friends. Charles was also friends with Eric for many years, however their friendship come to an end when it became more clear to each other that they had very different views on how humans, and mutants should co-exist. Regardless of their separate beliefs, they still have great respect for each other. Season 1 the group know as the 'X-Men' start off with only two students: Scott Summers, and Jean Grey- and two teachers- Ororo Monro, and Charles Xavier. However by the end of September Kurt Wagner, and Kitty Pryde have joined the team alone with a new teacher named. Logan. Before Christmas Evan Danniles, and Rogue with have also joined the team. By the time they will have gotten into agruments, and even all out fights with fellow students: Todd Tolansky, Lance Alvers, Fred Dukes and Pietro Maximoff. They will haven even found out their school principal, Ms. Darkhome, is not only Kurts biological mother, Rogues adoptive mother, but secretly a woman named Mystigue. By the end of their first year Scott will have found his long-lost brother named Alex Masters, and Charels will have come face-to-face with his once close Friend, Eric Maximoff. Season 2 By the start of the 2nd year of training mutants to use, and better understand their power Charles will have taken on nine more students. He originally offered an invitation to ten teenagers, however the 10th being Scotts brother Alex, he wanted to put his invite on hold for the time being. The new students were: Tabatha Smith, Bobby Drake, Amara, Jubilee, Sam, Multiple, Berzerker, Wolfsbane, Sunspot Season 3 Season 4 Notes X-Men: Evolution featured several songs that were produced exclusively for the show: * "Only a Girl (The Bayville Sirens' Theme)" in "Walk on the Wild Side". * "T-O-A-D (Toad's Theme)" in "The Toad, the Witch and the Wardrobe". * "Who Am I Now? (Rogue's Theme)" in "Rogue Recruit". * "Wolverine (Wolverine's Theme)" in a promotional video. * "Evolution Theme (Theme Song)" in the start of the show. Several characters had distinct musical cues, including Avalanche (heavy guitar riffs) and Storm (orchestra piece). Others had special sound effects. These include Jean Grey (light chime noise), Rogue (also has a unique, black and white special effect), Magneto, Gambit, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler. The main theme song was recorded by William Anderson. Other faces of the X-Men Uncanny_Xmen.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-Treme_X-men_-_X-Men.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic (2001-2004) New_X_-_gROUP.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Phenix_-_Group.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) New_Exhiles_-_Group.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) X-men_-Legacy_group.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-men_Groupp.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_of_X_-_Group.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X2.png| X-Men 2 (2003) X-men_Movie-_X-men.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) EpicMovie-X-men.png|'Epic Movie' (2007) Origins_-_X-men.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) X-men_First_Class_-_X-men.png|'X-Men First Class' (2011) X-men_An._-_X-men.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) Wolv_&_the_X-men.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) Mad-_X-men.png| MAD (2011) Marvel_Ani_Wol_-_opening.png|'Wolverine Anime' (2011) Anime_xmen_-X-men.png|'X-Men Anime TV Series' (2011) Ledgens_-_cover.png|'X-Men Legends' Game (2004) X-Men_Legends_II_.png|'X-Men Legends II' Game (2005) Fan Art FarArt-Group- w brotherhood.png FarArt-Group- fancy.png FarArt-Group- Disney.png Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category: X-Men